Drive couplers typically are designed such that the axes of the drive and driven shafts must approach from a direction axial to one another in order to accomplish proper positioning of the coupler elements in an engaged driving mode. These known drive couplers require complex structures including jack shafts, bearings, supports, chains and other elements, all of which contribute to increased maintenance problems and costs.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved drive coupler.